Bayley learns that not everything is huggable in the WWE
by spawn91
Summary: This is a direct sequel to my stinkface story with Sasha Banks, it involves a horrid stinkface on Bayley, but I do think it's probably the best one i've written.


Bayley

It had been two months since Rikishi had delivered his now infamous stinkface to Sasha on Raw. He was back in the public eye, and the biggest heel in wrestling. It had started with a hoard of angry fans on a thing called Squared Circle, apparently it was a sub reddit, or something, he didn't really understand the new internet fads. A lot of members were furious that the WWE could allow a woman to be put in such a humiliating position. Especially in two thousand and sixteen when woman's' wrestling was getting more focus. Sasha hadn't been seen since. According to his sons she was still backstage, but WWE wanted to keep her off television until the heat had cooled down. When he asked how she was Jey told him she wasn't the same backstage. She was quieter, kept herself to herself. Since the stinkface she just kept her head down and worked house shows. Even if WWE wanted to put her back on television his son didn't think she'd want to go, she couldn't bear the mocking chants. Rikishi had never heard of someone have such an adverse reaction to the stinkface, but he'd never given a stinkface quite like that before. It had definitely made an impression on the fans. His twitter blew up with accusing tweets, some calling him a rapist, others saying he was a sexist man, even more demanding how the hell he could do that to their 'queen' Sasha. Hell he didn't get this much heat when he ran over Steve Austin. It didn't really matter; he'd had one of the greatest fifteen minutes of his life with her up there. Who cared what the public thought, all that mattered was in his private moments he could recall feeling Sasha's nose sliding up into ass hole, and then blowing it back out when slippy fart. Sometimes while lying in bed he imagined Sasha in hers, tossing and turning, trying to work out if the smell was still attached to her skin or if it was psychological.

It was two in the afternoon and Rikishi was re-watching the segment where he delivered the famous stinface. He'd lost count of how many times he'd watched it back. Man, he really let her have it. He thought to himself as he watched her disappear up into his bare ass. He wondered what it was like for her up there. Was it as bad as he imagined…or maybe worse? The best part of the whole thing wasn't that he was back on wrestling fans mind, nor that he was relevant in conversation again. It was that the itch that had haunted him for years had left him a good couple of weeks after the stinkface. It was back now of course. He hadn't been able to clean himself that well since then. He'd pleaded with his wife to let him stinkface her, if only for comfort reasons, but she quite rightly refused. She also refused to wipe his ass, saying it was not the duty of a wife to mother a man. You can't imagine the annoyance of constantly feeling a itch drill its way up your ass constantly, how sore it gets down there as the left over bits of poo start to burn. No matter what he did he was never comfortable, stinkfacing Sasha had given him the best two weeks of his life, as well as the best fifteen minutes. He thought about this as he watched her crawl away up the ramp. If it was a one time deal to relive his youth then he was glad for it, and wasn't going to push his luck. It was his fault he got this fat and he was going to have to deal with the consequences. While deciding this he reached over and picked up his half pounder burger that was resting on the table to the side of the couch and took a bite. Since Raw he'd be eating more ferociously than ever, he'd gained a whole stone over the two months. He'd start losing weight tomorrow, he promised himself that as re-winded back to the beginning of the segment. His wife was out at work, would it be the worst thing in the world to have a sneaky little wank? He remembered Sasha's groans of disgust vibrating his blubbery cheeks and felt his penis get a little hard. Just as he was fighting with his massive belly for access to his member the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. He could always have a good wank later.

"Hi pal!" Said strong, booming voice, Rikishi knew immediately who was on the other end of the phone, but why was Vince calling him?

'Hello sir, look I paid the fine in full, I know the segment got away from PG standards, I got carried away, but you can't fine me again.' Rikishi was nervous to talk to Vince, the amount of shit he'd got into over the stinkface was almost equal to the amount of shit that Sasha swallowed while up his ass.

'No, no, no…although I was pretty mad, do you have any idea the amount of sponsorship we lost over that, thousands of pounds that…' Vince noticed his tone rising, the bass in his voice getting deeper and took a breath. "Sorry, doesn't matter, well in a way it does. What you did caused key sponsors to pull out, a lot of websites and dirt sheets have said we can't claim to be PG anymore. A lot of the sponsors we were interested in getting have no interest anymore as they fear we're going back to being a more raunchy company. I fear the PG cash well has run dry.'

'Vince, listen man, I'm sorry about that, but I paid up, I don't see what this got…'

'Don't interrupt damn it! Listen, so I fear the money train on being a PG company has derailed. Maybe it was time; maybe it is time to make the product a touch edgier.'

'Okay?'

'So with that being said, your stinkface to Sasha shook people, the amount of tweets, emails, and word of mouth that segment with you and Sasha got was off the charts. People really hate you for doing that.'

'I know, it's weird man, the live crowd loved it.' Rikish was starting to loosen up, Vince wasn't screaming, yelling, they were having a causal, business chat, but where was this leading?

'Well, who knows how the millennials minds work, but one thing we do now is it's damn hard to get heel heat these days.'

'damn true'

'But you, woah, I mean nuclear heat. We're thinking if they hate you for doing that to a heel, what if you did it to a good girl, the nicest girl, the most beloved girl?'

Rikishi sat up, he had butterflies his stomach, his heart thumped. Could this be going where he thought, where he hoped.

'What're you saying man?'

'What we're saying is we want to turn your sons heel…'

2

It was Monday Night Raw, the backstage women's locker room was heaving. All the women were chatting, laughing, some of them were sitting to the side planning out their matches. Bayley sat far in the corner with Sasha, who had her down, trying not to make contact with any of the divas.

'Oh come on Sasha, cheer up, you had an amazing match on the house show last night.' Bayley said, nudging Sasha.

'I'm fine Bayley, really, what're you doing tonight?'

'Don't worry about me, you're not fine, you used to be involved in this locker room…'

'…and I will be again, when it's all forgotten about.' Sasha said, lifting her head slightly to make sure none of the other women were listening. Bayley put her arm round Sasha and pulled her in for a half hug.

'It won't blow over until you let it go.' Sasha looked at Bayley dead in the eyes, she saw the kindness in her best friends eyes.

'Tell me honestly be truthful now.' Said Sasha

'Okay?'

'Do I still smell of his ass?' Bayley couldn't help but laugh, she heard Sasha's voice tremble as she asked.

'No, of course not! It's been months, its all gone, Sasha, pfft washed away.' Said Bayley, laughing. Sasha allowed herself a small smile. Just when Bayley thought she was getting through to her friend Naomi wondered over with a large smirk.

'Hey girl, how ya doing babe?' Naomi said, trying her best to make eye contact with Sasha. She stood with her hands on her hips. Bayley eyed her with as much malice as she could muster, which for the queen of hugging was very little.

'Come on Naomi, not today.' Said Bayley, as Sasha dropped her head and studied her knees.

'Not what today?'

'You know'

'It's just, I can't get the image of my husband holding your arms as my Godfather thrust his massive ass in your face out of my head'

'Come on, stop it' Said Bayley as Sasha tried to focus on counting the threads of her jeans. Bayley could feel Sasha's body tense up, she wanted to be anywhere but there.

'Look, I'm just saying I feel so bad…Sasha listen to me' Naomi put her hand gently under Sasha's chin raising her head to look her in the eyes. Sasha just decided to go along with Naomi to get it over with.

'…If you wanted your head up someone's ass so bad you coulda always come to me, my booty's quite as big as kishi's ass, but it's pretty damn big!' Naomi said, erupting into laughter. Bayley scowled at her. As Sasha immediately lowered her head back down, she could feel her face redden.

'Awwww, Sasha, your almost as red as you were when you got out of Kishi's ass.' Said Naomi.

'I didn't want booty, or ass, it was the worst experience of my whole life.' Sasha said with tears filling her eyes. Memories of the stinkface started to flood Sasha's brain, it didn't take much for her to have a flashback to it. It was all so vivid, why did all the nice memories like her fiancé purposing to her, or winning the NXT women's champions fade so fast, while this one was etched into brain. Just like Riksihi's blubbery ass filled her vision, it almost filled up her brain, pushing out every nice thought and recollection. She started rubbing her tongue against her teeth trying to wipe away the taste of Riksihi's sweat. Back in the day, back before the brown corruption that had spread out of Rikishi's asshole and into Sasha she would have stood up to Naomi, got in her face, show her who was boss. How could she now though? If she stood up, had any of that old swagger, or confidence, all someone would have to do was talk about the stinkface, remind her that she literally had her head up another man's filthy, disgusting ass crack. No one could take her seriously after that, and n truth she couldn't take herself seriously.

'Look leave us alone Naomi, neither of us are booked tonight, we just want to watch Raw on the monitor.' Bayley said standing up and clenching her fists.

'Or what' Naomi took a step towards her.

'Or…no hugs for you.' Bayley said and then with a squeal through her arms round Naomi, who couldn't help but laugh. The tension seeped out of the two of them.

'Oh Bayley, you truly are the queen of hugs for now…' Naomi said while disentangling herself from Bayley's surprisingly bear like hug.

'And forever!' Bayley said, sitting back down next to Sasha. Naomi wondered off to talk to Cameron and the two women turned their attention to the monitor. Raw had just started with a fantastic match between Kevin Owens and Cesaro.

As Raw ticked along Sasha felt herself getting more involved in it, Shane was there, The Bullet Club debuted, Sami Zayn and AJ Styles had a fantastic match. No matter what she was going through, or thought about herself as a performer, she'd always be a fan of good wrestling. As she watched she felt herself getting out of her own head and into the TV show. AJ Styles beat Sami Zayn in an incredible match. Towards the end her heart started beating faster, and for the first time in months it wasn't because she was having a panic attack or a flashback to being used as human toilet paper. Just as felt herself relaxing for the first time in months his music hit. Rikishi's music hit. Sasha felt herself go cold. Hearing the familiar beats of Too Cool's music caused her to shake. She'd been tweeted and forward so many stinkface videos by twitter trolls, seeing Rikishi had been unavoidable, but the idea that he'd been in the same building, just down the hall from her and she'd had no idea made her feel sick. This was no video, this was live, she was seeing the man who'd used her face as her toy for his ass was in the same vicinity as her in real life. The floodgates holding out the worst of the memories lifted and the whole experience came flooding back to her. She remembered how helpless she felt, how anger burned as she struggled to get free from Jay, and how quickly that anger turned to despair as she realized there was no hope for escape. The smell had never left her nose, the moment she saw him the swampy aroma of the outside of his ass washed over, quickly followed by the smell of shit. She felt dizzy, the floor had fallen away from her, the whole world had abandoned her everything felt far away but him. He felt so close, he was the only thing that was real.

'Sasha! Sasha! It'll be okay, it'll be okay I promise.' Bayley said, snapping her fingers in front of Sasha's eyes. As Sasha focused on Bayley's hand she felt the world rush back to her as she emerged from her terrified trance. All the women in the locker room were staring at her , they couldn't help themselves. She wanted to bolt of the room, they were all remembering the stinkface. Each and every one of the girls was picturing her up another man's backside. She felt any sense of confidence that she'd managed to scrape back together after the incident slink away from her. How could you be confident when you spent over ten minutes with your head buried somewhere so filthy, so dirty? When you'd been so thoroughly humiliated in front of thousands of people in real life, and millions at home? You could never get over that. She knew what another man's waste tasted like, that was a life altering albatross to have round your neck. Sasha wanted to run, flee from the room, but if she did what would the women say? And where would she go? Anywhere out of the locker room was less safe and closer to Rikishi. She was safe in the locker room, safe and with friends…for the most part. God he was so big, she remembered thinking that no man could be as fat as Yokozuna used to be, but maybe these days Rikishi was even bigger. In the ring he gestured for a microphone and started his promo. His deep voice reverberated in Sasha's stomach. The last thing she heard him say live that she'd see the back of him again. She didn't know if she could survive another trip up his ass. The first time left her as a shell of the person she used to be, how bad would the second one be? How would that leave her?

'Sasha girl, I'm talk to you, since we shared that special night together my twitter feeds been blowing up, my facebooks gone insane, I can barely leave the house without a horde of Sasha defenders attacking me. Now my son tells me you didn't like being up my big ole' ass as much as I enjoyed you being there…and for that I am sorry.' Rikishi said, Sasha could barely him through the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. Somewhere far off she heard Becky asking Charlotte why the crowed weren't all booing him, there definitely some cheers mixed in there. Did the people really hate her that much that they'd cheer the man who left a humiliated mess? Who forced her to crawl away like a little dog?

'Sasha, the fans don't know how bad it was for you. The stinkface was a comedy move in the two thousands; it was done to make frat guys laugh.' Bayley said seemingly reading her best friends thoughts.

'I know, I know, but it wasn't the same for all those people back then. He was so much smaller than, and most of them got mostly thong anyways, and he'd only lightly brush them. I was got his bare ass for fifteen minutes while a man held my hands behind my back…' tears filled Sasha eyes, she hadn't talked about it at all since it had happened. '…I couldn't move, I couldn't fight, I wanted so badly just to have my hands, but I couldn't…I couldn't get away. God, it smelt so bad up there, and…and…' Sasha's voice quivered. '…and I didn't know when he was going to stop.' Bayley put her arms round Sasha and rubbed her shoulder.

'I know, I saw, I can't even imagine…'

'Why're they cheering him, how could they, he's a monster? …I can't stop reliving it. Every time I close my eyes the vision of his massive ass coming towards me is all I can see.' Sasha burst into wheezing sobs.

'They don't know that though Sasha' Bayley said as Sasha sobbed into her hands. Both Becky and Charlotte had come over to lend their support.

'So, Sasha, come out here, I promise no stinkfaces, no thongs draped over your pretty, little face, just a straight up, dope apology from the fat man. Come on out here, girl.' Rikishi said while the crowd chanted her name.

'There is no way I'm going out there.' Sasha said in a shaky voice as she tried to get her emotions under control.

'Come on girl, don't leave me waiting. I can't go to long without a food, gotta get those carbs in this big belly.'

'No way, no fucking way' Sasha said, she would never get near that man again. The camera was filming the front of Rikishi, she didn't know if she could bare to see him turn around. The aspect of him that really scared her was he was wearing the robe he used to wear to the ring before he wrestled. Which meant he was wearing his ring gear under there, why wasn't he in street clothes? The crowds chants of 'we want sasha' were so loud she could them in the locker room. As performer she never wanted to let them down, but she would without question tonight.

'Look, okay girl, I get it, if I were you I might be too eager to meet me either, but I ain't leaving till I know we're all good, so maybe you could send someone in your place?' Rikishi said talking over the electric crowd.

Bayley jumped to her feet.

'I'll go Sasha, he won't stinkface me, he's a face, I'm a face, it's all good' Bayley said tightening up her pony tail.

'No, no Bayley don't go.' Sasha said grabbing her friend's hand.

'Yeah Becks, I dunno if this is a good idea.' Becky said, casting a side eye to the obese man striding up and down the ring.

'Look girl, if you don't come out here, politics be damned I'm gonna take this fat ass and come into the your locker room. Don't know if you want to be disrespecting this fat ass. ' Rikishi said moving towards the ropes nearest the ramp.

'No' Sasha said through gritted teeth, her eyes still shimmering with tears.

'But ya got some options hon, either get your skinny ass out here to talk to the fat ass, get one of yo' friends out here with a message telling me we're all good, or wait patiently for me to come get you and drag yo ass out here. Now I'm warning ya one of those options could end with me back dat ass up on you. I think we both know that's options three.' Rikshi said, half the crowd booed, but the other half cheered. Still to Rikishi this was fantastic, last time he was on screen he was pure babyface, the turn was going really well. He couldn't wait to complete it.

'He really has a thing about asses doesn't he?' Charlotte said. Bayley shot her a glance.

'Sasha I'm telling you I don't mind going out on your behalf.' Bayley said, she felt Sasha let go of her hand.

'Bayley don't.' Sasha said, but as Bayley looked into her best friends tired, bloodshot eyes, she knew she couldn't go herself, and the idea he might come back here for her was too terrifying for her to process.

'I'm going.' Bayley said and before anyone else could say another word she was out the door and on her way to the ring.

'We want Sasha' the crowd roared, they were loud, but when Bayley's upbeat music blared through the speakers they erupted.

'Eyyyyy, we want some Bayley.' The Raw crowed chanted in unison. As Bayley ran out with her arms out stretched with a massive grin on her face, she took a quick scan of the audience, not a single one of the crowd members seemed to be sitting down. Seeing their affection for her couldn't help but make her legs feel weak with joy. Bayley raised the microphone she'd grabbed on her way to the ring to her lips.

'Okay, guys, could you cut my music please.' Bayley said and soon after the music faded out, but the chants for her just got louder. Rikishi grinned at her, and gave her a little wink. She looked down the ring at him, he truly was monstrously fat these days. He looked like he could barely move he had was covered in so much flab.

'Well you ain't my Sasha girl' He said.

'Nope, just me'

'Well does Sasha have a message for me? Maybe a acceptance'

'No, but I do.'

Rikishi raised his eyebrows.

'Dunno if I remember asking for you opinion on the situation.' He said

'Well you didn't' ask for it, but Sasha didn't ask for the stinkface, so we all get things we don't ask for.'

Rikishi let out a bellow of laughter.

'Nah, honey, she did ask for it. Yo go watch that Raw, she came out called me disgusting, fat, my son losers, she knew what I do, yo. That bitch was asking for a big ole ass.'

The crowd let out an audible gasp at use of the word bitch.

'Oh come on, you know you took it too far.' Bayley said rolling her eyes.

'Or maybe I didn't take it far enough, if that girl don't wanna accept my apology, maybe she's a stuck up as I thought she was maybe. Maybe that stuck up girl need to be stuck up somewhere again' Rikshi smacked his own ass. Bayley felt a wave of revulsion. She knew what lurked under that robe. Poor Sasha, she thought.

'Don't even joke about that, she's a mess backstage.'

'She needed to be took down a peg or two, bet she doesn't call herself the boss no more'

'No…no she doesn't'

'Well she should.' Rikishi paused, milking the crowd, 'cause she's the boss of asses.' He roared with laughter at his own joke. The crowd had a more mixed reaction.

'Not funny'

'Is so.'

'Nu-uh.'

Rikshi was looking at Bayley, her ponytail was so tight, there wasn't a single strand of hair to protect her face. He was so itchy.

'Fine, let's talk about you Bayley, you got a pretty big ass on you, you ever thought of a wardrobe change, maybe a thong, bit of a stickface as finisher. Your matches with Sasha would be greatly improved for me. That bith needs a lot of ass on that face. Anyway, I can barely hear ya, thought you were meant to be a mission to hug all legends, come down here and give big Kish a hug.'

Bayley didn't even have to consider the option, there was no way she was walking down that ramp. She was perfectly happy with a bit of a distance separating her and blubbery man taking up the ring.

'Well, I hug most legends, but I smelt Sasha after she was near you and I gotta way I'm not loving the idea of being anywhere near the man who could make someone smell like that…sorry Sasha.' Bayley said breaking the fourth wall.

'Hey, girl, I came all the way to Raw, for an apology, if I ain't get that, I damn sure am getting a hug from the queen of hugs, but if you need a hand getting in the room, well I've got four.'

With warning the Bayley felt two strong men lacing their hands under hear arms and swept her off her feet. The Uso's had snuck up behind her while she was bantering with Rikishi. As they whisked her down the aisle she felt herself getting nervous, the permanent smile she always had slipped from her face. He wouldn't? Would he? No. He couldn't, he'd got fined so much last time, Vince had been furious, no way he would do that again. She decided she wouldn't sell her fear, The Uso's rolled her into the ring and jumped in after her. She felt shaky with nerves as the three large men encircled her. Standing near Rikishi she fully understood what disgusting man he had become. Sweat was gushing down his face, she dreaded to think what the resto f his body was like under that robe. He must've been sopping with sweat. Both Rikshi's and Bayley were shaky, both their legs felt weak, and both because the stinkface was on both of their minds, but in very different ways.

'Now all I want girlie is a hug' Rikishi said holding out his hands.

'If I hug you, you won't try and get me on my bum in anyone of those four corners?' Bayley asked, she wanted to dart out the ring so badly, but she felt like a gazelle in the jungle, if she ran it would spring the hunt into motion. If she could just keep everyone adrenaline low, everything would be okay. The Usos's were her friends anyways, no way would they do that to her. Sasha was a heel, one could argue she had it coming. Bayley had nothing but hugs coming to her.

'Cross my heart.' Rikishi held open is arms, he belly bulged out of the slightly spread robe. He had more stretch marks than unblemished skin. Fortunately the lower bit of the robe stayed closed.

'Okay, okay, I am the queen of hugs after all,' Bayley embraced him in as tight a hug as she could manage. There was no way her arms were long enough to hug him properly, but she did her best. He felt disgusting, she could feel herself sinking into his roles of flab. It felt like hugging a human sized piece of dough. The smell almost made her gag though. He stunk of musky sweat and rotten food. After a embrace that felt far too long to Bayley he let go of her. She had to try not to splutter in disgust in front of him.

'See now that wasn't so bad was it?'

'No, no I guess not. Just like hugging a big squidgy teddy bear.' Bayley said.

'I guess it would be.'

'So I can go now, and you'll leave Sasha alone tonight?'

'Absolutely'

Bayley breathed a long sight of relief, and slipped out the ring. As felt herself hit the padded floor she was so glad the two Uso's hadn't grabbed her and no shenanigans happened. She was safe. Bayley waved at them and walked up the ramp, when she got half way back she heard Rikishi singing her name. She turned to see what he wanted. She'd lost track of how many times she mourned that decision. One of the biggest mistakes of her life was not keeping walking.

'Oh honey, I got what I wanted, but I want to make everyone leave here happy, and there's one gal who's not happy.'

Bayley tilted her head quizzically, then everything hurt. She felt something incredibly hard and forceful knock the back of her head. She fell down immediately, then there was darkness.

As consciousness returned, Bayley's head throbbed with pain, she went to rub it and found her hands stuck behind her back. Cold, hard bands cut into her wrists. She tried to move them to the floor to push herself back up but something was stopping her. She heard a chink of metal. She was handcuffed. What was happening? Bayley opened her eyes with a grown. Directly in front of her were luminescent green shoes, Naomi. She was back in the ring and surrounded by the two Uso's, their father, and the big, busty black woman.

'Well, girlie, I promised you I wouldn't try and get you on your ass in the corner, and I'm a man of your knees, now get on your knees'

Bayley felt sick, deeply sick. She knew where this was heading and it was worse than her worst fears. She'd had a smell of Riksihi while hugging him and that was bad enough.

'Get on your knees Bayley!' Naomi screamed, grabbing Bayley by her pony tail and hoisting her up. The boo's from the crowd were almost deafening. Bayley frantically looked around, pleading for someone to run out and help her. As Naomi puller her up she felt like she was going to rip her pony tail off her head, she had no choice but to follow. Looking into the crowd Bayley felt what was left of the air go out of her. She didn't know Izzy was in the front row tonight. Bayley locked eyes with her biggest fan, and mouthed at her not to look. Please don't look Izzy, she repeated internally.

'Now, girlie, my goddaughter, not such a fan of you, for all your niceness you've managed to piss off one bad bitch.' Bayley heard Naomi cackling. Naomi and The Uso's had moved behind Bayley, leaving her on her knees looking up at the big, bloated basted. Her nose screwed up as wafts of stale BO flooded out of him. Bayley tried as hard as she could to break free of the handcuffs, but these were proper ones. Not those kinky ones that could smack, but real, strong hand cuffs, try as she might she couldn't even budge them. Her hands were trapped behind her back. She'd never felt so totally helpless in all her life. Her head was pounding, she felt sick to her stomach, she thought maybe Naomi had left her with a concussion after the sucker punch. Tears flooded Bayley's eyes, she knew what was to come.

'Gotta say, I feel a bit bad about this, but family's family, ya know.' Rikishi said, he had to raise his voice. He'd never heard the crowd this intense.

'Shall we get this over with…we both know where your going now…UP MA ASS.' With that Riksihi disrobed. God he was so fat, his massive, tree trunk legs were saw and blistered from rubbing together for so long. Without the robe she could smell of him wasn't hidden by anything. He smelt rotten, literally, like he was piece of overripe fruit, but there was a worse odour than that hiding underneath the stinky, soggy sweat smell. Bayley knew what was. Sasha had told her about what lined the inside of his crack. The unpleasant, meaty odour couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Bayley looked up into Rikishi's ass.

'Please don't' She said as she looked up into the fat man's face, tears in her eyes, her body trembling in fear. For a moment she thought she saw mercy on his face, his at least looked confused, but then that gave way to a hideous grin.

'But I want to.' He replied into the microphone. The crowd went insane with boo's. This was nothing like last time. He scared he was going to start a riot, but a riot would be worth it for this. If Sasha thought she got it bad, it was going to be worse for Bayley. Backstage he'd informed Jay, Jimmy and Naomi to get her deep, deeeeeeep into his massive ass. To use her like one would toilet paper. He wanted her stuck up inside his crack until all the dirt, all the sweat, all the mucus and yes all the shit was coating Bayley's face rather than his ass. Hopefully the itchiness would stay gone for more than two weeks this time.

'I want to, but not like this.'Rikishi said, Bayley felt a both glimmer of hope. 'you see, Sasha took the stinkfave in the nude…as they say. We made history together, but I'm afraid I got a bit of a taste for it.' Bayley let out a whine of fear and disgust.

'Please no' She said to him as he grasped his thong and slid it down his legs, revealing nothing but a white cup and pimple infused legs.

'Oh you want thong, stinkface fun, here you can have it.' His one and only thong, the special thing that he hadn't washed once, was literally dripping wet with sweat, it summer in florida, and they'd been in the ring under those burning lights for a long time. He placed it over Bayley's head, this time with wide crotch covering her face. It smelt rank. The musty, salty scent of it engulfed Bayley. She could almost taste the scent. Naomi rubbed it in her face, it was so wet, the sweat dripped off it and down her face. She could feel beads of it running into her mouth. They were so salty, but the salt tasted off, something was infused with it, it could've been cum or a the taste of stale, rancid urine. That thong had never been washed and wrestlers had accident's in the ring. In a way Bayley was greatful for the soaking rag being draped over her face. All she could see was the leathery cotton. She didn't have to see the fat mans ass, or Izzy cryng for her in the crowd, but she had to smell, and that was bad. She didn't know it was possible to hate a man like she hated Rikishi, and the worst was yet to come.

'well, don't just stand there you three, stick her up there.' Said Riksihi, Bayley couldn't see but he'd bent over, his ass was stuck out directly in line with her face. Bayley took a deep breath enhaling copious amounts of Rikishi's husky thing smell, and closed her eyes. She tried to let the world fall away from her and find her happy place. She tried with all her might to centre herself. She stopped trying to slip out of the cuffs, to fight her bonds, she was just going to disappear until this was over. Without warning three powerful hands jolted her forward and into Rikishi's slimy behind. As she was pushed deep into his ass the roar of the crowd got louder and more furious. Bayley was thankful for the thin layer of fabric between her and her captor's bare ass. The smell of the thong was dire, and her face might've been moist with sweat that had been ruminating in for a long time in between is legs, but that was better than the alternative. Sasha's face had become moist with something much dirtier. Rikishi jiggles his ass up and down, up and down, causing moisture of the thong to seep out, it stung her eyes and pickled her tongue. Bayley could feel his two massive, bean bag like cheeks squeeze against her cheeks. It was so hot, so hot, the salty sweat from the thong made her achingly thirty, and now his massive cheeks surrounding her made he feel like she was trapped in an oven. The three hands grinded her face up and down, they were using her like you would toilet paper. How was this allowed? How could anyone allow this to be happening to one of the likeable women in wrestling? Bayley wanted to fight, to struggle, but she knew that'd just make it worse, the helpleness feeling would become stronger, and the situation more real, better to just try and let it pass. It did. The hands released her and she leaned backwards, glad to be out of his ass, but compared to what Sasha had gone through she'd got off lightly.

'Well, that was good start' Rikishi said.

Oh No, no , what could that mean?

'You were very brave, Sasha had to do it without any thongs, and now you do to.' Naomi said as she removed the stinky layer of protection. After being blindfolded by Rikishi's filthy thong vision came as a surprise, but the view was worst surprised Bayley had ever got. She was looking directly into Rikishi's craterous ass. It was so big, it was like someone had taken hunred of pounds of clay, moulded it into the widest circle the could and slit down the middle. The crack was gaping, Bayley had no doubt her whole head could fit into it and be sunk down far. She hoped, upon hoped the thong had dislodged some of the coats of excrement Sasha had told her about, but she could still the light brown coloured substance stick to both sides of the inside of his crack. Past that all she could see was darkness. She could smell it though, worse than ever before. Warm fumes came out from that darkness encircling her . Sasha had described it like smelling a sewer, Bayley more felt more like she was into blocked up drain. As Rikishi released a long, groaning fart, Bayley's resolve broke. She screamed, and tried to break the chains to fight off The Uso's and Naomi, but they were too strong. The fart smelt like it had it been waiting to get out for a long time. She felt like she now knew without as shadow of a doubt what Rikishi bowls wold smells like if she was piece of food being digested by them.

'Sasha, please, please help' Bayley cried out. Praying her friend wouldn't let her befall the same fate. Sasha sat in the back and cried while watching the monitor, she wanted to help so badly, but there was a chance she'd end up in Bayley's situation, and she couldn't risk that.

The scream signalled to the three heels that Bayley's bravery had broken, as she screamed they forced her back, back down Riksihi's cave like ass, her mouth gaping open, tasting the bitter droplets of shit and the tangy taste of old, unventilated sweat. This time Bayley wanted her hands to be free, to have some hair covering her faces, anything to lessen her utter helplessness. It was her face and Riskishi's ass though, this time with no coverage, and nothing to dull its incredible stench. Bayley felt her innocent, kind face getting coated in the worst kind of filth one could imagine. In preparation for this Rikishi had eaten the biggest, spiciest curry he could find. That always caused his IBS to act up. It was sluicing out his bowels in the form of slimy, stick substances that coated Bayely's face as it was pushed deeper into his ass. The three hands pushing her in wondered why she slipped into his ass so easily, Bayley felt the stuff works it way up nose, into her eyes, and worst of all she could taste it slip down her tongue. It taste oddly irony, but pungent, and wrong, as if it wasn't meant for human consumption. Bayley wiggled her body side to side, trying to pushback, to get out of his ass, but the hands held her firm. She was at the end of the line. Her nose squished against Rikish's sphincter. She could barely breath with ass fat smothering her, but when she did catch a breath she wished she hadn't. Bayley smelt the strong, meaty, shitty stench that was only meant for toilets, it was all around her like a brown, bubbling cloud. The sides of her face were being crushed by his cheeks. It sounded far off but she heard Rikishi shout.

'Hey queen of hugs, how do you like being hugged by my buttcheeks'

Bayley let out a cry of anger that vibrated into Rikishi's anus hit pleasure spots. Try as Bayley might she could close her mouth and her tongue kept sliding across Rikishi's asshole. She was giving him and unwilling rim job and he loved it. It made his body feel tingly, and tickled with intense pleasure. He started bending his knees up and down, rubbing his ass against her. He wanted to get as clean as possible, and her nose was finally scratching the deep, unyielding itch. It felt amazing. Bayley felt the chains cut into her as she struggled. Bound and humiliated she felt her throat burning with revulsion. She'd never felt far from human. Only and object like toilet paper, or soap should be forced to experience the insides of an obsese mans ass. Months of built up grime attached itself to Bayley's face. She could feel it coating her skin. How long had they been pushing her up now. Sasha at least got Rikishi in the corner, since he was bending over she was fully pushed against his anus. Her nose started to sink into the hole. Now she felt like a very small dildo. They weren't even using her as toilet paper anymore, but a sex toy. The inside of his ass just smelt like shit. There was no other layer, nothing to mask the smell, just raw toxic shit and it was starting to coat very nostril hair in Bayley's nose. The smell of shit was literally up nostrils.

Somewhere far off the crowd chanted something profane at Rikishi. They couldn't believe what they witnessing. They saw there hero's kind, loveable face disappear up a big, overstretched ass. They watched in horror as Bayley shook her shoulders from side to side in a hopeless attempt to free herself from rikish's ass death like clutch. They were watching there defiled in the middle of the ring, and it had been going on for a long time. Too long, girls were crying as they watched Bayley utterly tormented. Boys were to. It was worse than anything anyone had seen in wrestling. They'd crossed a line.

Rikishi let out a forceful fart, that broke against Bayleys face, forcing her nose out of his asshole, which she actually hear make a little pop as she left it. It was proof that she'd actually been inside Rikishi. Bayley didn't know it was possible to feel despair, and misery this overwhelming. She was up another mans ass, she'd tasted human excrement, slime made inside the body, and mildewed sweat. This was beyond human endurance. The smell just got worse and worse, in English she'd read about sinners in hell who were buried head fist in shit, and she was experiencing their fate. Actual biblical hell was being unloaded on to her, and she was utterly, utterly at other humans will. All agency had been taken away, all pride, all sense of humanity. She'd been forced to endure what no human should. Why wouldn't they let her out? Rikshi was getting more and more sweaty down there and she almost thought she might drown in the clammy asshole. Just as her last morsel of fight left her, they let her out. Sasha was glowing red when she'd been allowed out of Rikishi's ass, Bayley was dead white. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, when in fact she'd seen something much worse.

Bayley could feel the muck all over her face. She wondered if the crowd could see his old shit on her face or if most of that had gone into her mouth and she was just left with an invisible layer of human dirt. She wanted more than anything to wipe her face with her hands, but they were still trapped behind her back. She fell forward worn out. Her stomach hurt from crying. Without warning she was sick, if the taste of shit wasn't enough now she had to taste the bile of her own sick. It stained the canvas and to her horror as she tried to moved away from it three hands forced her head down into it. The rancidly sweet stench of puke mingled with other aromas that counted her face. She smelled like a septic tank, and now a bulimics bathroom. Naomi rubbed her face in her own steaming hot vomit. Booker T once was sick over Cole due to the stinkface, but he never had to feel his face get rubbed in it. The layer of filth on her skin defiantly wasn't invisible anymore.

As Bayley lay there covered in more foul substances then she could count, unable she heard Izzy cry out her name and at the same moment both of their innocent hearts broke.

Rikishi stood up straight, and for the first time in months his ass felt as fresh as a daisy. Tonght had been good.


End file.
